


Shopping with Friends.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Kate wants to take the next and the biggest step of her life. Will she get the answer she wants?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Ares (John Wick) Julia Pennyworth, Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kara Danvers & Sara Lance, Kate Kane/Reagan, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Mary Hamilton/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sophie Moore/Tyler | Sophie Moore's Husband, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 43
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest short Kagan fanfic. Shopping with Friends. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over at the Hold up Mark walks into the bar followed by one of the other Evermoist members as they walk in she say's something that gets him to look at her and 

laugh.)

Mark: Gee should i tell my sister in law you just said that or your wife?  
Serenity: Neither.  
Mark: I could always tell Calamity.  
Serenity: She's worse then you sister in law.  
Mark: Oh my god what a wuss.  
Serenity: I am not.  
Mark: You kind of are. I'm so telling Reagan.  
Serenity: What? I thought you were my friend.  
Mark: I am your friend that's why i'm telling Reagan instead of her girlfriend.  
Serenity: She'd tell her.  
Mark: Hey what Reagan does after i tell her isn't my problem.  
Serenity: What a jerk.  
Mark: I love you too.

(She pushes him back making him laugh as she walks off towards the counter and sits down once she's seated Kate walks over to them and laughs.)

Kate: What you do?  
Mark: I think it's more like something she said.  
Kate: Do i even wanna now what she said?  
Mark: Probably not.  
Kate: You do realize saying that makes me want to know.  
Mark: Given her face i think you'll be able to figure out what she said.

(Kate looks over at her and starts laughing as she realizes she might of said.)

Kate: Yeah something like that being said would make me blush as well.  
Mark: See.  
Kate: Yup i can see it.  
Mark: Yeah i threatened to tell her wife and Calamity.  
Kate: Oh no.  
Mark: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk and joke around with Kate Reagan walks into the bar followed by the other Evermoist members who are talking and joking around behind her. 

hearing them come in both Mark and Kate look towards the door and laugh.)

Mark: Hey it's the other three members of Everhotties.

(They look over at him as Kate starts laughing.)

Mark: Beca's gonna get me one of these days for that comment.  
Kate: Not just Beca.  
Mark: Beca scares me more then Cynthia and Emily do.

(She starts laughing at him as Veracity walks up to him and kisses his cheek getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi. Why you be flirting with my bandmates?  
Mark: I said the other three Everhotties member.  
Veracity: Yeah but those are my bestfriends kind of weird.  
Mark: See their hot you're drop dead gorgeous.  
Veracity: Now you're just being kiss ass.  
Mark: I don't kiss asses. Your's maybe.

(She laughs at him as she kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Love you.  
Mark: Love you too.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as he stands up and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm are right. I have you.  
Veracity: Babe why you seriously being such a kiss ass.  
Mark: Serenity said something and i promised her i wouldn't tell anyone.  
Veracity: You're a good friend.  
Mark: I do try.  
Veracity: Let me guess she said something about Calamity?  
Mark: Yes.  
Veracity: Did have anything to do with her walking in on her getting dressed after we got together?

(He looks at her nods his head at her.)

Veracity: Really?  
Mark: Yeah really.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: I swore I'd never tell this secret but this is too good.  
Mark: Babe what's going on?  
Veracity: Serenity up until we met the Bellas.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Serenity kind of had a crush on Calamity.

(He looks at his wife and then over to Serenity as he looks over at his sister in law/bestfriend whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Oh wow. Babe that's wow.  
Veracity: But please Mark don't tell her i said anything.  
Mark: I promise.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: I mean i can see why. I mean other than Kate.

(Veracity laughs at her sister's face as she throws a pen at Mark's head making him laugh.)

Mark: Oh she's no fun.  
Veracity: She is. She just has to be in the right mood.  
Mark: I don't mean her fun with Reagan.

(Veracity buries her face into his chest making Kate give him the finger.)

Mark: No i'm a happily married man.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it. As he smiles over at his friends. Through out the night everyone stay's there talking and joking around trying to keep 

from laughing at Serenity's face whose still blushing after saying what she did about her bestfriend to Mark. A couple of weeks later over at Wayne Tower over in 

Kate's office she's sitting there thinking as Mark walks into the office followed by Calamity as they walk in he can tell she's trying to keep from laughing at what he 

said but knows she's failing.)

Mark: You know it was funny.  
Calamity: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Mark: Worst lair I've ever met.  
Calamity: How am i the worst lair you'v'e ever met. I'm a great lair.  
Mark: You're the worst.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: How am i the worst lair.  
Mark: You thought that Chloe and Beca were a thing and got jealous.

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Calamity: I wasn't jealous at first.   
Mark: Yeah okay.  
Calamity: I wasn't.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: Okay yes did i think she was cute yes i did. But than again anyone i know would of said the samething. And to be fair i wouldn't of felt the need to be 

jealous if it hadn't of been for Benji and his lie.

Kate: What lie?

(They both look over at her.)

Calamity: Whole me and the other girls were touring the Bellas during the USO tour i got lied to and was told that Beca and Chloe were a thing.  
Kate: And you believed the little prick?  
Mark: See even Kate knew he was full of it.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: Seriously?  
Kate: Chloe told me Benji did just about anything to try to keep Beca from moving on with her life and lied to the people she liked in order to keep them at bay.  
Calamity: Huh.  
Mark: You realize she had liked you from the first moment she met you guys.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Calamity: Well shit.  
Kate: What the hell brought up this conversation?  
Calamity: Jealous ex's.

(Kate looks at her and Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: We ran into Sophie.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Anyway.

(Calamity starts laughing at his face.)

Mark: What's up?  
Kate: The sky.  
Mark: Okay seriously. Keep it up Kate i can still tell them what you said to Kara in this very office two years ago.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: Okay you always threaten her with that.  
Mark: I do.  
Calamity: What she say?  
Mark: Kara had made mention of her tattoo's and Kate very directly at her said and those are just the ones that you can see.

(Calamity looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: And see that look there tells me she's going to kill me.  
Kate: Next time you see Batwoman hide.  
Mark: See i'd hide behind Kara but she'd push me towards her.  
Calamity: Oh can i be there when she does.  
Mark: And you officially suck.  
Kate: I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing she sucks.

(Mark starts laughing at her face.)

Calamity: Okay seriously.  
Kate: Okay i'm sorry.  
Mark: What's going on Kate?  
Kate: Right. Um I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and i'm really hoping Reagan say's yes.  
Calamity: Yes to what? I mean she's are ready living with you?  
Kate: Yeah i know that it's just. As much as i'm loving living with her. I wanna take a our relationship to another level.  
Mark: What you playing a game Kate?

(Calamity looks at him trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Shut up. Okay i mean't to say i wanna take the next step up from moving in together.

(Mark looks at her and realize's what she mean't. Then he looks at Calamity.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: She wants to ask her to marry her.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Calamity: Wow Kate that's awesome.  
Kate: Yeah it is. But it makes me nervous because i'm afraid she'll say no.  
Mark: Yeah marriage is one hell of a step Kate.  
Kate: I know it is. So i was wondering what you two think about me asking her. How you two were when you asked both Veracity and Beca.  
Mark: Well to be honest asking Vera to marry me wasn't nearly as nerve wracking as it was asking you and your father for her hand in marriage.

(Calamity looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Kate: Why me?  
Mark: You threatened to sick Bruce on me.

(She looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: I'm sorry okay i thought it was funny.  
Mark: Mary was there when you said it.  
Kate: She agreed with me.  
Mark: So was Catherine.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: She actually told me that if i hurt Veracity in anyway. She was going to be sicking Batman on me.

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Anyway. Like i said asking her wasn't as nerve wracking as it was asking you and your family.  
Kate: Okay.  
Calamity: Well i can't really say my in laws are really as mean as his.  
Mark: Hey. Out of the suit Kate's not so scary. Well according to Kara.

(Kate puts her head into her hands and makes a nose getting them to laugh then calm down.)

Calamity: Really?  
Mark: Well she is a badass. Just ask poor Oliver and Barry.  
Calamity: Oh no.  
Mark: Yeah they've both managed to land very hard onto their backs mainly Oliver.

(Calamity laughs at him.)

Kate: What? He said Batman wasn't real.

(Mark looks at her and then to Calamity.)

Mark: Oliver told us that Batman was a myth.  
Calamity: How is it he believes Batwoman is real. But Batman is a myth?  
Mark: According to him he saw Batwoman with his own eyes.

(Calamity looks off trying to keep from laughing and knowing there's something else she can tease Oliver over.)

Calamity: Wow.  
Mark: And you're gonna give him hell aren't you?  
Calamity: Maybe.

(Mark and Kate start laughing then clam down.)

Mark: Wow you really are mean.  
Calamity: I know. But anyway. Like i said with me asking for Beca's hand in marriage wasn't as hard. The asking now that was the nerve wracking part.  
Kate: Why?  
Calamity: We had Jesse to deal with.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I was just thinking is all.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: It's just something tells me that it would be the right thing to do if i asked her family.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Oh boy.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I'd be careful too.  
Kate: Why?  
Calamity: He might suggest another round of sparring.  
Mark: Oh. I'd so pay to see that.  
Calamity: Who would you rout for?  
Mark: Kate's my sister in law and Batwoman so who the hell do you think i'd rout for?  
Calamity: True.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Oh you guys are no help.  
Mark: Look Kate all we can say is that asking the family can be very nerve wracking and the actual asking the person you wanna marry to marry you is just as nerve 

wracking. But before you actually go and get that ring and ask her. Make sure marriage is something you want. 

Calamity: Yeah you don't want Reagan to end up like poor Tyler did when it came around to his marriage with Sophie.  
Kate: I know.   
Mark: Are right.

(Over the next couple of hours both Mark and Calamity stay in the office with Kate talking and joking around with her only to be rudley interrupted by Sophie and her 

mother who quickly went straight to Kate and started blaming her for Sophie's divorce as both Mark and Calamity stand there they look over at Sophie whose got her head 

down not saying anything Mark knowing what she's doing gets annoyed he goes to say something only to have Mary and Reagan walk into the office as they walk in they 

hear what's being said and see Kate trying to defend herself and Mary being the protect of sister that she is walks over to them and yanks Sophie's mother out of her 

sister's face and starts in on telling her that the only reason that Sophie's Marriage broke up was because she was to big of a coward to say anything to Tyler and 

that she would lie to herself over and over again not to mention Tyler himself.)

Mary: Which leads everyone to wonder what the hell did Sophie marry him for in the first place?

(Sophie looks at her in shock then looks off as Mark walks over to her.)

Mark: What the hell did you say to her?  
Sophie: The truth.  
Mark: What truth? How you lied for months Tyler about Kate being your ex. Or how you never once thought to tell your own ex husband about a woman who you claimed to 

love.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: You had your chance for over a year before Reagan showed back up to take your chance with Kate. But you didn't.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: I.  
Mark: Or did you just find it easier getting into Julia's bed.

(She looks at him and then realize's what he said.)

Sophie: I.  
Mark: You know if you had really even cared about Kate just even a little bit you'd be happy she's moved on with her life. But no the only thing that Sophie Moore 

cares about is herself. And when things got to tough for her she went crying to mommy.

(Sophie looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Reagan: Damn.

(Calamity looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: You seriously had months before Reagan came back to go after Kate. But no you wait until she's in a new relationship with someone else before you decide hey i 

wanna try and get my ex back. But the fact that you did it while you were Julia that's what i don't get Sophie.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You keep saying that you love and want Kate to be happy.  
Sophie: I do.  
Mark: And lying to your mother is the way to do that?

(She looks at him as he walks back over Calamity who looks just as annoyed. Then they see Sophie's mother turn onto Reagan and starts in on which gets Kate to act 

quickly comes to her defense.)

Kate: Are right that's enough. It's one thing to come after me it's a completely different thing to go after my girlfriend. If your daughter can't handle the fact that 

I've moved on with someone else then maybe she should of done what Mark said and come after the woman she claimed to love so much than maybe she wouldn't feel the need 

to lie to you about Reagan trying to ruin her career. In my opinion the only thing that's being ruined is my respect for her. 

(Sophie looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: Both of you get the hell out of my office.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: I said get out.

(Sophie can see the look in Kate's eyes and grabs her mother.)

Kate: And you can bet your ass i'll be telling my father about this.  
Sophie: Mom come on.  
Diane: This isn't over.  
Mark: It sure as hell better be or i'll be the one who ruin's Sophie's Crow career. And i have the connections and one of them is someone you don't want to mess with.

(They both look as they both turn and leave the office.)

Kate: How the hell did they get past security?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Kate: Excuse me.   
Reagan: Sure thing.

(Kate walks off to go and talk to Luke.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah i'm are right. I just oh my god.

(They start laughing than calm down. Mark seeing Veracity smiles at her as he walks over to her and kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah. But that was hot.

(He goes to walk off but she grabs him in and kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)

Veracity: You're so cute.  
Mark: Well thank you.

(He hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I love you Vera.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He pulls away from her and kisses her again as Beca walks into the office with Emily and Cynthia right behind her as they walk in both serenity and Charity follow 

them into the office. Beca seeing Calamity smiles at her and walks over to her as she gets to her she turns her around and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Hey you.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Hi. What's up?  
Mark: Oh you know. Evil Ex coming after Reagan and Kate.  
Beca: Sophie again seriously.  
Calamity: Yeah. And it's amazing how she knew it was Sophie we were talking about.  
Beca: Yeah i know.   
Cynthia: Anyway. Where's Kate?  
Reagan: She went to talk to Luke about adding security.  
Emily: Why?  
Reagan: They some how managed to get past Kate's security.  
Emily: So did we?  
Reagan: Oh boy.  
Kate: Yeah well i told you keep to an eye on them.  
Security: I'm sorry Ms. Kane it won't happen again.  
Kate: Make sure that it doesn't i don't need them coming here again and going after my girlfriend.  
Security: Yes ma'am.

(He turns and walks off as he walks off Kate looks into the office and see everyone else there.)

Kate: Okay seriously.  
Emily: Sorry.  
Kate: No it's okay. It's just with everything that just went down with Sophie i just.  
Emily: Now we get it.  
Beca: We actually had an idea.  
Kate: Whenever you guys say you have an idea it involves us doing something neither me or Mark like to do.

(They both look at her and laugh.)

Beca: Oh come on i swear this one will be fun.  
Kate: Do i even wanna know what you have planned?  
Beca: Probably not.  
Kate: Okay. I'll bite. What you wanna do?  
Mark: You sure you wanna know?  
Kate: Yes.  
Mark: You'll regret the answer.  
Kate: Oh i don't doubt it.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Emily: We were thinking we'd go shopping.

(Kate looks at her and then to Mark whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: I did tell you you'd regret it.  
Kate: That you did.  
Beca: Please Kate.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Shouldn't you be begging your wife?  
Beca: She knows what she gets when we get home.  
Calamity: This is true.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Are right.  
Mark: Oh come on.  
Kate: You don't have to go.  
Mark: Yeah okay.

(Veracity smacks him making him laugh.)

Mark: What i gotta get back to work anyway.  
Veracity: Oh okay.  
Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: Love you too.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he turns and walks off to go back to Crow. Later over at the mall in Gotham Kate's walking around with everyone Kate's with 

Reagan the Evermoist members and Julia walking around talking and joking around.)

Charity: Where did our wives go?  
Calamity: I don't know.  
Serenity: I saw them go into a store back there.  
Calamity: What store?  
Serenity: I don't know i didn't see the name of it. 

(They laugh at her. As Veracity's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she smiles at it as she sees who it's from and then tells Kate who 

texted her.)

Veracity: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Veracity: That was Mark.  
Kate: Okay.  
Veracity: He told dad what Sophie did.

(She stops walking and looks at her.)

Kate: And?  
Veracity: According to Mark he wasn't to happy with her.  
Kate: Yeah are right. Hey do you mind coming with me for a minute?  
Veracity: No. I'll be back.  
Calamity: Okay.

(They walk off towards a jewelry store as they get there. Over by the three remaining members of the band their standing there talking and joking around as their 

wives walk back up to them.)

Beca: Hey.

(They turn and look at them.)

Calamity: Hey. Where'd you go?  
Beca: Shopping.  
Calamity: I'm aware of that. What's in the bag?

(Beca looks at her and smiles.)

Beca: Their cloths.  
Calamity: Okay.   
Beca: You're not gonna ask what kind of cloths?  
Calamity: I'm going to go with cloths you can wear.

(Cynthia and Emily look at Beca's face whose trying to keep from blushing.)

Beca: Okay shut up that happened once it was her fault.

(Serenity looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: I mean i'm not complaining about what i saw. Because wow.

(Calamity looks off trying to keep from blushing herself.)

Calamity: Well thank you.  
Beca: You're welcome. 

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You saw Calamity naked?

(They turn and look at Mark whose walked up to them along with Ares whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: It was accident and it was Serenity's fault.  
Ares: Do i wanna know?  
Mark: Not really. No.

(She nods her head at him.)

Julia: Hi.

(Ares looks over at her and smiles at her.)

Ares: Hi.

(Mark seeing the looks on both of their faces and snaps a picture of Ares look and she looks at him.)

Mark: My new back ground.

(Calamity's trying to keep laughing at them.)

Ares: Yeah okay.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Where's Kate?  
Reagan: She took off with your wife that way.

(Mark looks off towards the jewelers and laughs as he signs to Ares who smiles at him.)

Ares: (signs) Big step.  
Mark: (Signs) The biggest.

(She laughs at him. Later Kate comes back and looks everyone.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Nothing.

(She smiles at him. Later back over at Wayne Tower Kate walks back into office after coming back from her rounds after changing back into her street cloths she walks 

over to the desk as she gets there she sits down and then opens the draw once it's open she pulls the bag out and takes the ring out of it once it's out she opens the 

box and looks a the ring in it as she looks at it she smiles at it as she grabs up her phone and sends a text to someone once it's sent she puts the phone down and 

then closes up the ring box as she's waiting for someone to answer her text. Seconds later her phone goes off she grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number she 

answers it.)

Kate: Hey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Shopping with Friends. I hope you enjoy it.

Kate: Hey.  
Oliver: Hey. What's going on?  
Kate: I was wondering if you could come to Gotham.  
Oliver: Something wrong?  
Kate: Yeah you could say that.  
Oliver: What she do now?  
Kate: You name it she's done it.

(Oliver looks around annoyed.)

Oliver: Okay i'll talk to Felicity and we'll fly out as soon as we can.  
Kate: Are right.  
Oliver: You are right?  
Kate: Just annoyed with Sophie is all.  
Oliver: Yeah i hear aye. We'll be there soon.  
Kate: Okay.  
Oliver: See you later.  
Kate: Yeah okay.

(Then they hang up as Mark walks into her office and over to her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: I don't know. I mean i just texted everyone and the only one who called was Oliver.  
Mark: This about asking Reagan to marry you or because Sophie and her mother won't leave you and Reagan alone.  
Kate: Both actually.

(He laughs at her.)

Kate: He said he'd talk to Felicity and they'd fly out here.  
Mark: Okay. Because i just got off of the phone with your dad and he said he laid into Sophie again.  
Kate: But it's not gonna do anything.  
Mark: It's not. Kate this isn't going to stop.  
Kate: So what you suggest i do. She's are ready gone after Reagan once she's beaten the hell out of her and in order to get to her. She broke into our apartment.  
Mark: Well there is someone who can i hope get through to her and he just happens to be in the same city as Oliver.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Tyler!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Huh.  
Mark: I mean i don't have to call him and tell him about any of this.  
Kate: No. Please do because if my dad can't get through to her at least i'm hoping he can.  
Mark: Plus with Julia getting close to Ares.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Julia and Ares?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh come on Kate. Are you really going to become jealous of Ares now?  
Kate: What no of course not. I'm glad Julia's moving on with her life. I'm just.  
Mark: I know it's weird.  
Kate: It is. I mean when it comes around to Calamity it's not so weird.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: She's. I don't know. I just.  
Mark: Is it because Ares is an assassin?  
Kate: Maybe.  
Mark: Kate if Ares had wanted to hurt Reagan she would of.   
Kate: I know that.  
Mark: So don't let Ares being around or wanting to date Julia stop you from doing something you've been wanting to do for awhile now.  
Kate: Yeah i know. I still can't but worry about them so.  
Mark: I can understand that. Anyway i'm gonna go call Tyler and then go home to my wife. 

(He looks at his wedding ring and laughs.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: We've been married for close to two years and i still can't believe she's my wife.

(Kate starts laughing at him.)

Mark: Laugh now. You'll be saying that once you get one of these onto your finger.  
Kate: Oh i know.  
Mark: Anyway.

(He grabs his phone out and calls him as he's waiting for him to answer Mark smiles at his wedding ring again. Kate watching him look at his wedding ring smiles at 

him. Then he answers his phone.)

Tyler: Hey.  
Mark: Hey man. How you been?  
Tyler: Good. What's up?  
Mark: I know it's been awhile. But Tyler things here have gotten bad man.  
Tyler: I heard about what Sophie's been doing. Kate and Reagan okay?  
Mark: Their fine. For the most part.

(Kate's behind him laughing.)

Tyler: What she doing now?  
Mark: Well at first she had Luke Fox in on the let's break up Kate and Reagan fun.  
Tyler: Fun for her maybe.  
Mark: Yeah. But now she's involved your former mother in law.

(He puts his head down annoyed.)

Tyler: Yeah are right. I'll catch the next flight out to Gotham and i'll talk to her myself see if that dosen't help out a little.  
Mark: Thanks man.  
Tyler: Anytime.

(Then they hang up as Mark turns and looks at Kate.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm just worried about you and Reagan is all.  
Kate: We're going to be okay.  
Mark: Okay. Well Tyler said he'd catch the next flight out so.  
Kate: Are right.  
Mark: Anyway. I'm gonna go home to my wife now.  
Kate: Okay. 

(He turns to leave but Kate stops him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Thank you.  
Mark: For what?  
Kate: I know I've said this before. But.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Mark you're always there for me and Reagan when we need you most. Veracity and the other Evermoist just as much if it wasn't for you five i don't know what me 

and Reagan would do.

Mark: Aside from those four women Kate you and Reagan are two of my bestfriends i can honestly say i wouldn't know what to do or say if i ever lost either one of you.

(Kate smiles at him as he turns to leave but she catches him and he hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Kate: I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.  
Mark: I know. I'll see ya.  
Kate: Okay.

(He turns and walks off to go home. Later back over at Kate and Reagan's apartment Kate walks in and sees Reagan sitting down the couch then walks over to her as she 

gets there she kisses her head then pulls way from it getting her to look up at her.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: Hi.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. I was just talking to Mark is all.  
Reagan: He okay?  
Kate: Yeah. It's just something he said is all.  
Reagan: What he say?

(Kate takes her jacket off and puts it onto the back of the chair and walks around the couch and walks over to Reagan as she gets there she sits down next to her.)

Kate: It's just something Mark is all.  
Reagan: What he say?  
Kate: Just that we're two of his bestfriends and doesn't know what he'd do if he ever lost either one of us.  
Reagan: Wow. That's wow.  
Kate: Yeah. I mean he's said a lot of things through out the years. But that one hit the hardest with me.  
Reagan: I bet.  
Kate: He's my bestfriend Reagan and knowing he's going through this.  
Reagan: I take it he's lost his more then his far share of friends?  
Kate: More than he's willing to say.  
Reagan: Gees the hell he's gone through.  
Kate: Makes the hell we're going through with Sophie seem so small doesn't it.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: I just.  
Reagan: Kate come on. Mark's going to be okay.  
Kate: Yeah i know he will be.  
Reagan: But your still worried about him?  
Kate: I am.  
Reagan: Well i'm sure he's fine Kate.  
Kate: I know.  
Reagan: We all get it he's one of your bestfriends.  
Kate: He is.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Kate: I mean don't get me wrong like you said i'm sure he's fine.  
Reagan: I'm sure he is.  
Kate: Okay. Anyway. I talked to Oliver.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: And?  
Kate: First asked what was wrong? And then asked what she did now?

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: Yeah that sounds like Oliver.  
Kate: Yeah it does.  
Reagan: It's hard to believe you at one point hated him.  
Kate: I didn't hate him. It's just well. The Green Arrow and Batman have one hell of a history that i just i don't know. I couldn't really explain it.  
Reagan: And i'm not asking you too.

(Kate nods her head at her. The following day over at Crow Mark's sitting at his computer going over security footage as Tyler walks in and heads over to him seeing 

Mark stands up and walks over to him as he gets to him.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Tyler: Hey where is she?

(Mark points up at Jacob's office.)

Mark: He's been laying into her for the past twenty minutes.  
Tyler: Reagan again?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Tyler: I don't get it what the hell did Reagan do in order to get both her and Luke to her.  
Mark: Well Sophie it's because she's jealous and just won't say it out loud.  
Tyler: And Luke?  
Mark: Reagan gave Magpie something that has away to kill Batwoman in it.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Tyler: So because of Reagan giving Magpie whatever it was he hates her.  
Mark: Yeah. Only thing is he's finally starting to come around.  
Tyler: Well that's good to hear.  
Mark: Yeah not from your ex wife's point of view.  
Tyler: My ex wife has gone insane.  
Mark: Hey you don't hear me arguing with you.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Tyler: Anyway.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jacob: Tyler!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Tyler: Commander Kane.  
Jacob: I can't really say i'm surprised to say you're here.  
Tyler: Yeah i have my in and out's on everything that's been going on here in Gotham.

(Jacob looks at Mark who looks off.)

Mark: Kate put me up to it.

(They look at him and laugh.)

Jacob: Anyway.

(Mark laughs at him.)

Tyler: I heard about the hell she's been putting both Kate and Reagan in.  
Jacob: And she doesn't show any sign of ever giving up.  
Mark: Yeah and with how fast she's going after Reagan.  
Tyler: She could do a lot more damage to her.  
Mark: Yeah and everytime Sophie goes after we ask if Reagan wants to press charges but she's always saying no.  
Tyler: Huh. Last night you said she had gotten her mother involved?  
Mark: Yeah she did.  
Tyler: Oh that should of been one woman Sophie kept out of it.  
Mark: She wants Kate back Tyler.  
Tyler: I'm aware of that.  
Jacob: Question is what can we do get to her to back off?  
Tyler: As far as i know there isn't really much of anything you can to get her to back off.  
Mark: Well there has to be something we can do.  
Tyler: There is but Reagan's not willing to do it.

(They both nod their heads at him as they continue to talk to him. Over at Wayne Tower Kate's at her desk looking over some paper work as Oliver walks in followed by 

Mia Sara and Laurel.)

Oliver: Hey.

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Kate: Hey. You brought an army.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Oliver: I had only planned on bringing Sara but they followed me.  
Mia: Gee thanks a lot dad.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Well that's okay.   
Sara: What's going on Oliver called me Laurel so fast we didn't get to say goodbye to our girlfriends first.

(Laurel looks at her sister and laughs.)

Kate: Oh wow i'm so sorry Sara i kept away from having goodbye sex with your girlfriend.  
Laurel: I'm staying out of it.

(Sara looks at her sister whose trying to keep from laughing along with Oliver and Mia.)

Sara: You know what? You three suck.  
Laurel: That's not the only thing you suck.  
Sara: I know. And it's fun.

(Oliver puts his head down trying to block out the image of his ex and Kara Danvers having sex.)

Oliver: Okay. Kate please tell me what that woman has been doing to my sister.

(Kate laughs at him as she tells them what she's been doing with everything she's telling them the more and more annoyed Oliver Sara Laurel and Mia get. As she 

finishes Mia looks at her.)

Mia: Why the hell hasn't she pressed charges against her?  
Kate: We've been trying to get her to. Hell last night Mark called in Sophie's ex husband.  
Laurel: Even after Reagan's refused to press charges.  
Kate: Sophie still goes after her. And everytime my dad lay's into her or i do. It seems to go through one ear and out the other.  
Sara: So there's really nothing anyone can do to get her to back off?  
Kate: No.  
Mia: Well.  
Kate: And now that she's involved her mother the problem has only gotten worse.  
Oliver: Damn.  
Mia: Anything else?  
Kate: Yeah A couple of weeks ago. Sophie and her mother showed up here and she started blaming me for Sophie and Tyler splitting up.  
Laurel: But you're not.  
Kate: She doesn't care and while she was blaming me Sophie just stood there and didn't say anything.   
Sara: Oh gees.  
Kate: And while she was blaming me Mary and Veracity had chosen that time to walk in and i'm not about to repeat all of the words my sister used. In fact i'm not so 

sure Catherine would of been to happy with some of the words she used.

(They laugh at her.)

Mia: Wow. She stood up to your ex's mother. That's actually really badass.  
Kate: Yeah. She is. I actually regret not including her into this sooner.

(Oliver looks at her and smiles at her.)

Oliver: Oh believe me and Sara feel the same way. I mean trying to keep our families out of this wasn't easy. But yet some how both Thea and Laurel ended up in the 

middle of it all.

Kate: And having the time of their lives.  
Laurel: Yeah and the sex afterwards even better.  
Sara: Oh yeah.

(They clap hands as Oliver puts his head down as they start laughing.)

Oliver: Oh my god you two suck.

(They continue to laugh at him.)

Mia: Not an image i want in my head.

(Kate looks at her and laughs as Mary walks into the office.)

Mary: Hey Kate.

(Kate looks up at her and smiles.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mary: Hey You ready?

(Kate looks at her and then it hits her.)

Kate: Oh lunch with you and Veracity.  
Mary: Yeah.

(Then she notices the other four people in the office.)

Mary: Hi.  
Kate: Oh guys this is my sister Mary.

(They all wave at her.)

Kate: This is Laurel and her sister Sara Lance.

(Mary shakes both of their hands.)

Kate: Oliver Queen!  
Mary: Hi.  
Oliver: Hi.  
Kate: And his daughter Mia Smoak.

(Mary looks over at her and nearly falls into Kate who catches her trying to keep from laughing.)

Mary: Oh wow.

(Mia stands up and walks over to her as she gets to her she shakes her hand and Mary shakes it.)

Mia: Hi.  
Mary: Hi. Oh wow you're so gorgeous.

(Kate looks at her along with Veracity who had just walked in and heard what she said.)

Veracity: Wow.

(Oliver hearing her voice he turns and looks at her.)

Oliver: Vera hey.  
Veracity: Hey.

(He gets up and walks over to her as he gets to her he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Oliver: How you and the other three ladies doing?  
Veracity: Good. We're actually working on a new album right now so.  
Oliver: Oh wow that's awesome.  
Veracity: It is actually. Cal's wife Beca is actually producing the album.  
Oliver: Must be nice.  
Veracity: They have their up's and down's well a lot of up's more than down's so.  
Laurel: Must come in handy being able to sleep with the producer?  
Veracity: You have no idea. 

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Veracity: Hey Mary as soon as you're drooling over Oliver's Daughter.

(Mary looks at her and wipes down her face making Kate laugh at her.)

Mary: You suck.  
Veracity: Yeah I've heard that before. Haven't i Kate.  
Kate: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
Veracity: Yeah that's what she said.

(They start laughing at Kate's face.)

Kate: So mean.  
Veracity: I know.   
Mary: Anyway. It was nice to meet you Mia.  
Mia: You too. I hope to see you around more.  
Mary: I do too.

(She laughs at her as Kate pushes her forward as her and Veracity are trying to keep from laughing. As Mary walks by them.)

Kate: She's worse then Luke with a crush.

(Veracity starts laughing as she walks off.)

Kate: Um i'm sorry.  
Oliver: No go spend some time with your sisters.  
Kate: Okay. And um maybe we can all do dinner there's something i wanted to ask you guys.  
Oliver: Sure thing.  
Kate: Okay.

(She walks off with them to go and spend time together. As they leave.)

Sara: What the hell are we going to do with Sophie Moore?  
Oliver: I have an idea.

(They laugh at him. Over at Crow in their parking garage Oliver walks up to her.)

Oliver: Sophie Moore!

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: Yeah. Who are you?  
Oliver: Oliver Queen!

(She looks at him and knows the last name very well.)

Sophie: You're Reagan's brother.  
Oliver: The very same. I don't know what people have been telling you since you started harassing my sister and Kate. But i'm here to tell you very directly if you go 

within a hundred feet of my sister and Kate again i will call in every contact that me and Mark have and make sure you'll stay as far away from them as you can get.

Sophie: You threatening me?  
Oliver: What you think?

(She looks at him and knows he'd do it along with Mark.)

Sophie: Look.  
Oliver: Kate has it made it perfectly clear to you for months she loves Reagan and you're not listening. And if Reagan isn't willing to press charges then i'm sure me 

and Mark can find someone to make you disappear. And we just happen to know an Assissan who will help us make you disappear.

(She looks at him and then looks off suddenly afraid for her life.)

Oliver: Think that over and keep thinking about it while you continue to harass my sister and Kate.

(Then he turns and walks off as Sophie stands there in shock at his threat. Later that over at Kate and Reagan's apartment Kate's finishing getting ready to go dinner 

with Oliver and his friends so she can ask them permission for Reagan's hand in marriage. As she's finishing getting ready Reagan walks in and sees her getting 

dressed.)

Reagan: What's up with the nice cloths?

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: I invited your brother out to dinner.  
Reagan: Oh did you now?  
Kate: Not like that.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Kate: You dork.

(She throws her dirty shirt at her making her laugh as she catches it and smells it.)

Kate: Oh my god babe.  
Reagan: What it smells like you.  
Kate: Wow. You're bad.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: You're such a dork.  
Reagan: Well yeah i know that. But you love me.  
Kate: I do.

(She kisses her than pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Anyway where you guys going?  
Kate: That restaurant across the street from the bar.  
Reagan: Seriously?  
Kate: Yeah. It was actually your mom's idea.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: Yeah that sounds like mom.  
Kate: Yeah. Anyway. I better be going. I'll see you later.  
Reagan: Okay. Love you.  
Kate: Love you too.

(She kisses her then turns and walks off to go and meet up with Oliver and his friends at the restaurant. Later over at the restaurant Kate's there with Oliver Mia 

Sara and Laurel talking and joking around with them until she gets serious and looks around the room and the look doesn't go unnoticed by Mia.)

Mia: You are right Kate?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah i'm fine. Just thinking is all.  
Oliver: About what?  
Kate: About weather or not you'll like what i have to say next.  
Oliver: What's that?  
Kate: I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and it's one of the most important things i could ever do in my life i mean aside from asking her to move in with me.  
Sara: Yeah.   
Kate: I just want you all know to that i really love and care about Reagan and i'll do everything i can to keep her safe and given how she's a Queen she doesn't really 

need much protecting.

(Oliver's trying to keep from laughing.)

Sara: Yeah he's very protect of.  
Kate: So i learned.

(Kate puts her hand onto her jaw.)

Oliver: I said i was sorry.  
Laurel: Only because Reagan smacked you in the back of the head and told you to apologize.  
Oliver: Well she broke my sister's heart.  
Kate: And yet Reagan was the one who ended things.  
Oliver: Yeah i know. But still.  
Kate: It wasn't greatest move i get it. To this day i still regret letting her walk away that night. I kept telling myself i should of faught harder to keep her but i.  
Sara: No Kate come on we get it we've all been there. Having to hide who we are until we know for sure that the person we wanna be with can handle and keep our biggest 

secrets to themselves and not tell anyone else.

Kate: Yeah i know.  
Sara: I mean with Kara it was no problem she kind of figured out my secret.  
Laurel: Of course her seeing her in the suit kind of helped out a lot.  
Kate: Yeah i bet.  
Sara: And i heard a rumor that you flirted with my girlfriend.  
Kate: She wasn't your girlfriend yet.  
Sara: But still.  
Kate: Yes i did. But then again she didn't have to look under the suit.

(Oliver looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Sara: Oh. Her and that xray vision.

(Kate's also trying to keep from laughing.)

Laurel: Well tonight just became a whole lot more fun.  
Sara: Shut up.

(They continue to joke around until things get serious again. As the evening continues Kate finally asks them if she can ask for Reagan's hand in marriage. After 

getting the answers she wanted she smiles at them and then finish out her meal and talking with her friends who are having fun giving Mia a hard time about Mary.)

Mia: Okay know what? You guys are mean.

(They continue to tease her. After having dinner Kate paid for the meal and they all left the restaurant as they walk out Kate say's something to Laurel that gets 

Oliver to look at her and kicks her in butt making her laugh.)

Kate: I'd say do it again but then your wife would get jealous.

(He goes to do it again but Sara pushes him back.)

Sara: Ollie go. Good night Kate.  
Kate: Night.

(Then they turn and walk off as they walk off Kate starts walking back towards her bike as she's walking towards it someone comes up behind her and hits her from 

behind as they hit her she lands on the ground and they start beating on her as their beating on her she looks around for anyone to help her but there isn't anyone 

coming at least not that she realized as the beatings keep coming unknown to them someone had seen her go down and ran up to them as he gets to them he grabs up a 

weapon as he gets to them.)

Man: You're gonna regret sending your friend after Sophie Kane.  
Voice: Is that so.

(He turns to see whose there and knows who it is he goes to run only to have em throw the bat into his face sending him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because whoever hired those guys to go after Kate is going to get it. Let me know down in the comments below who you think hired them to go after Kate. And also i will give you guys one little spoiler for the next chapter and who came to Kate's aid. The show revealed him in the final episode of the season let me know who you think it is. Also i wanted your opinion on something I've been thinking about doing a Kagan one shot where Kate helps Reagan meet her two favorite You tubers who just happen to be mine. And i was wondering what you guys think of that. The name of the Youtuber's are CJ Faison and Omar Gosh TV i really love their videos. So let me know what you guys think down in the comments below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Shopping with Friends. I hope you enjoy it.

Man: You're gonna regret sending your friend after Sophie Kane.  
Voice: Is that so?

(He turns to see whose there and knows who it is he goes to run only to have em throw the bat into his face sending him down. Seeing their friend go down his buddies 

go after him and go to try and beat him but he acts quickly and throws them all into the dumpsters as they go into them they all fall to the ground as they land one of 

them gets up to go after him as he gets to him Mark rushes in and tackles him to the ground as he lands Mark punches him knocking him unconscious as a group of Crows 

armored vehicle's pull up and quickly stop as they stop agents get out and rush over to the men down on the ground as Mark rushes over to Kate's side.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He turns to see whose there and laughs.)

Mark: Bruce Wayne!  
Bruce: Hey.   
Mark: Hi. We've gotta get her home.  
Bruce: My car is over here.

(Mark picks her up and they rush off towards Bruce's rental as they get there he unlocks it and opens the backdoor as Mark carefully places Kate inside of the car.)

Mark: I'll meet you back at your apartment okay.  
Kate: Okay. Reagan!  
Mark: I'll call her and let her know.  
Kate: Okay.

(He backs out of the backseat and looks at Bruce.)

Mark: I have so many questions.  
Bruce: And i'll answer them the best way i can.  
Mark: Are right. You gonna be okay?  
Kate: Yeah. 

(He nods his head at her as he closes the door and looks off down the street.)

Mark: Adam!

(He walks over to him.)

Adam: Yeah.  
Mark: When you guys get back to Crow tell Commander Kane to meet us at Kate and Reagan's.  
Adam: Got it.  
Bruce: Whose Reagan?  
Mark: Kate's live in girlfriend.  
Bruce: Oh shit.

(He laughs at him as Mark turns and walks off after giving Bruce the address to Kate's apartment. As Mark walks off Bruce gets into the driver seat as he gets in he 

closes the door and starts the car up once it's started he quickly puts it into drive and drives off towards Kate's apartment. Later he pulls up along with Mark who 

quickly gets out of the car and rushes over to his as he gets there he opens the backseat door and helps Kate out of it as she gets out Bruce closes the door. As they 

walk up to building.)

Bruce: Nice building.  
Mark: Yeah Kate's been buying up all of the old buildings on this side of the city turning them into apartments.  
Bruce: Wow.  
Mark: She's even lowering the rents.  
Bruce: Even better.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Later up by the apartment Mark knocks on the door inside Reagan rushes over to the door as she gets there she opens it and sees Mark there with Kate.)

Reagan: Oh my god what happened?  
Kate: I got jumped outside of the restaurant on my way back to my bike. Speaking of which.  
Mark: Ares offered to bring it back here.  
Kate: She hurts my baby.  
Mark: She's not gonna hurt the bike Kate.  
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: In fact she loves bikes.

(She looks at him and laughs as he helps her into the apartment and over to the couch as Bruce walks in calmly behind him as he gets her there he lies her down and 

opens the button on her coat and looks her ribs over and flinches.)

Mark: Yeah as i thought.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: She's got bruised ribs.  
Kate: Their not broken?  
Mark: Luckily no.  
Reagan: Okay. And whose this?  
Mark: Bruce Wayne.

(She looks at him and then to the man in the room with them.)

Reagan: As in?  
Mark: As in her cousin and Batman then yes he's that Bruce Wayne.  
Reagan: Oh wow.  
Bruce: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi. Big fan. I mean other being a fan of Batwoman.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Bruce: Nice to finally meet a fan.  
Reagan: Yeah wow cool.  
Mark: Hey hey Reagan your girlfriend is over here.

(She looks at him and laughs as she walks back over to Kate and kneels down next to her.)

Mark: Bruce that was Reagan Queen.

(He looks at him when he hears the last name.)

Bruce: Queen as in?  
Mark: She's Oliver Queens sister.  
Bruce: Wow. Kate's a lucky woman.  
Mark: She's very lucky.  
Bruce: So you knew me right away.  
Mark: I did.   
Bruce: How's Veracity doing?  
Mark: Really well. She's in a rock band so.  
Bruce: So i heard I've actually gotten their albums including the album they did with the Bellas.  
Mark: Yeah. That one i have to say is my favorite.

(He looks at him and laughs. Over by Kate and Reagan.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Who did this?  
Kate: I don't know. They were all wearing masks.  
Mark: They say anything?  
Kate: Just that i was going to regret sending my friend after Sophie.

(Mark looks at her and then to Reagan who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Are right. That's it.

(He grabs his phone out and calls someone who answers on the first ring.)

Mark: Hey i need your help.

(He gets up and walks out of the apartment as Jacob rushes up to him.)

Mark: She's in there on the couch.

(He nods his head at him as he walks into the apartment. Inside of the apartment.)

Jacob: Kate!

(She looks over at him as he gets to her.)

Kate: I'm are right. Mark thinks i just have some bruised ribs is all.  
Jacob: She see who did this?  
Reagan: She said they were wearing masks.  
Jacob: They say anything?  
Kate: Just that i was going to regret sending my friend after Sophie.  
Reagan: The only friend i can think of is Oliver but all he said he did was talk to her.

(He nods his head at her as his attention goes back to Kate whose lying down on the couch. Then he looks up at the man in the room.)

Jacob: Bruce!  
Bruce: Hi.

(He stands up and walks over to him as he gets to him he shakes his hand.)

Jacob: You've grown.  
Bruce: I have tried too.

(They laugh as he hugs him then pulls away from him as Mark walks back into the apartment followed by Ares as she walks in she sees Bruce and goes for her gun but Mark 

stops her he looks at her.)

Mark: What's your deal?  
Ares: He's the one who sent Wick after me and Santino.  
Mark: I thought that was Tommy Elliott?  
Ares: Whose this?  
Mark: Bruce Wayne he's Kate's cousin.

(She looks at him and blows off a sign of relief.)

Mark: We'll talk about that later.

(She nods her head at him.)

Reagan: So aside from the ass kicking.  
Kate: Dinner went just fine. I got the answers i wanted.  
Reagan: Okay good.

(She kisses her head than pulls away from her.)

Kate: I love you.  
Reagan: Love you too.

(She kisses her then pulls away from her. Through out the rest of the night Jacob gets both Kate and Bruce's statements then turns and leaves to go home for the night. 

As he leaves Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is and smiles at it as he answers.)

Mark: Hey beautiful.  
Veracity: Hey.   
Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: Just wondering where my husband is?  
Mark: Sorry babe i was on my way home from work when i saw someone in trouble and decided i'd stop and help em.  
Veracity: They okay?  
Mark: Yeah their fine. Just a couple of bruised egos.

(He looks at him at as Reagan and Kate are trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Is Kate okay?  
Mark: Yeah she's fine. Just some bruised ribs Mary was here to wrap her ribs so.  
Veracity: Okay. And who else is there?  
Mark: Bruce Wayne is back in Gotham.

(Veracity looks around and laughs.)

Veracity: Babe i wanna talk to him.  
Mark: Okay. Hey Bruce.

(He walks over to him and Mark hands him the phone.)

Bruce: Who is it?  
Mark: My wife. You know your cousin by adoption.  
Bruce: Oh. Hey Rock star.

(Mark walks off laughing. Later after talking to Veracity for awhile he hangs up with her then hands the phone over to Mark who takes it from him and say's something 

to him getting him to look up at him.)

Mark: Why?  
Bruce: Trust me. You'll find out soon enough.  
Mark: Okay. I'm gonna go home. You good?  
Kate: Yeah. 

(Mark nods his head at her as he gets up and walks off to go home for the night and to talk to his wife. As he walks out Bruce walks over to her.)

Bruce: Need some help getting her to the bed?  
Reagan: Yes please.  
Bruce: You bet.

(He walks around the couch and helps Kate get up as she gets up he helps her over to the bed and sits her down.)

Kate: Thanks Bruce.  
Bruce: Anytime. I'll be in town for awhile so maybe we can spend time together get to know each other again.  
Kate: Sounds good.  
Bruce: Are right.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he turns and walks out of the apartment. As he walks out he closes the door and leans on it annoyed by what happened 

tonight.)

Bruce: Oh Sophie you and your mother have officially fucked up this time.

(Then he walks off to go find himself a hotel room for the night. Back inside of the apartment Reagan's helping Kate get ready for bed once she's ready Reagan helps 

her lie down once she's lying down Reagan kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Reagan: I'm so glad you're okay baby.  
Kate: So am i.

(She smiles at her as Kate falls asleep after taking the pain meds that she took thanks to Mary and being the caring sister that she is. As she's sleeping Reagan gets 

up and walks off to go sit down on the couch to watch Television before she goes to bed. Later over at Mark and Veracity's he walks up to the door and opens it as he 

opens it he walks into the apartment as he walks in he closes the door behind him and looks around for his wife.)

Mark: Vera!

(She walks out of the bed room and sees him there.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. Bruce said you wanted me to come home right away so what's up?

(She laughs at him as she walks over to him and kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: Well that's one way to welcome me home.

(She smiles at him.)

Mark: What's going on?  
Veracity: Well i wasn't wanting to take away from Kate's night.  
Mark: She hasn't asked her yet.  
Veracity: I know. But up until someone beat the hell out of her.  
Mark: Yeah and if it hadn't of been for Bruce being there when he was.  
Veracity: Yeah really. Anyway.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: I've actually been trying to find the perfect way to tell you this for like the last three weeks.  
Mark: Babe what's going on?  
Veracity: I'm pregnant.

(He looks at her and then looks off in shock and then looks at her again.)

Mark: You're.  
Veracity: Yes.

(He looks at her stomach and smiles at her as he kisses her again getting her to smile at him as their kissing he deepens it but she pulls away from him.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: Nothing. I didn't think you'd be this happy for a child.  
Mark: Why?  
Veracity: I don't know.  
Mark: Babe we talked about this before and after we got married.  
Veracity: Yeah i know we did. And trust me i'm happy that i am it's just with Sophie always going after Kate and Reagan i'm afraid if i get to worried about my sister 

and Reagan it'll cause me stress and it'll put the baby at risk.

(He looks at her and smiles as he kisses her again getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you you know that?  
Veracity: Yeah i know.  
Mark: Do yourself and the baby a favor.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Try not to worry to much about what Sophie or mom could do next.  
Veracity: She's my sister babe.  
Mark: Yeah honey i know that. But one of these days their bound to do something so stupid and wreck less that Sophie will end up screwing up her career and then she'll 

wind up in prison. 

Veracity: What makes you say that?  
Mark: I just have this feeling that's why Reagan won't press charges against her.  
Veracity: She's hoping she'll screw up just enough times to get herself arrested.  
Mark: Yes.  
Veracity: Sounds about right.  
Mark: So like i said do yourself and the baby a favor and try to remain stress free. Think of something funny.  
Veracity: Like what?  
Mark: I don't know think of how mean you four were to the Bellas when you met them.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: We weren't that mean.  
Mark: You guys just other peoples song's right. Kind of like Karaoke.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Veracity: That was Serenity.  
Mark: Or Karaoke.  
Veracity: That was Calamity.  
Mark: You agreed.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mark: I just want you to realize that not everything revolves around Sophie Moore and her mother.  
Veracity: Yeah i know that. I just don't want anything to happen to them.  
Mark: If something like tonight happens to Kate again i can are ready tell you your father will be so far up Sophie's ass it'll take years for her to get him out of 

it.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Or you can always picture this.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: Ares grabbing John Wick's ass.

(She starts laughing as he grabs her in and kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: See now that is something i would love to see if she didn't look like my sister or my bestfriend.  
Mark: Just giving you an out.  
Veracity: Well thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: For what?  
Veracity: You've always been there for me and the girls and to be honest we could of asked for a better friend other then you and well i could of asked for a better 

husband.

Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: Yeah well i couldn't of asked for a better friends like you and the other Evermoist members more importantly i really couldn't of asked for a better wife. 

(She smiles at him as he kisses her again as their kissing she deepens it. Later they both under the covers kissing after making love to each other. As their kissing 

he deepens it sending them into another love making session. The following day over at Wayne Tower Mark walks into Kate's office and sees her sitting at her desk.)

Mark: Wow Reagan let you leave the apartment this morning?

(She looks up at him.)

Kate: Yes she did. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm are right.   
Kate: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: So aside from the ass kicking last night?  
Kate: Things went great.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Mark: Did Oliver give the if you hurt my sister and i'll kick your ass speech?  
Kate: Yes.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: And it's amazing how you knew about that speech.  
Mark: You gave it to me.

(She laughs at him and then calms down.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: No Kate come on Vera's your sister and you're protect of i can understand that.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. So when are you going to ask her?  
Kate: I'm doing it in a couple of days.

(He smiles at her and then looks at the door as he sees Veracity there and smiles at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey. What's going on?  
Mark: I was just talking to Kate about Reagan.  
Veracity: Oh.   
Mark: You don't look to happy about that?  
Veracity: No i am. I just thought.  
Mark: I thought we could tell her together.

(Kate looks at them.)

Kate: Tell me what?

(Veracity looks at her and smiles.)

Veracity: I'm pregnant.

(Kate looks at her then starts laughing as she gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: That's great news.  
Mark: Yes it is.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: I wasn't sure how he was going to take it last night.  
Kate: And given the big smile on his face he very happy about this.  
Mark: Oh i am.

(He kisses Veracity then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: I can't wait for this.  
Kate: Neither can i.

(They laugh at her as Bruce walks into the office and looks around the room.)

Bruce: Wow Kate you have done wonders to this office.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I've tried.

(She walks over to him and hugs him as Mark hugs Veracity from behind getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(She leans back and he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Bruce: So what's going on?  
Kate: Veracity's pregnant.

(He looks at her and smiles at her.)

Bruce: Really?  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Bruce: Wow i'm so happy for you.  
Veracity: Thank you.  
Bruce: You're welcome.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as he hugs her then pulls way from her.)

Bruce: I really am happy for the both of you.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Bruce: You bet.

(He stay's and talks with all of them as their talking Mark say's something that gets Bruce to laugh at his cousin's face and gets her to hit him as he continues to 

laugh.)

Kate: Oh my god. I hate you.  
Mark: I'm sorry.

(He hugs her making her laugh at him.)

Mark: But than again it still doesn't top Kara saying you could be the rain on her parade.

(Kate looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: She can the rain on my parade.

(They continue to laugh then calm down. Then Reagan walks into office seeing her Kate smiles then walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away 

from her.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: Hi. Anyway. I know you met him last night but.  
Reagan: Yes you do.  
Kate: Why thank you so glad you noticed.

(They start laughing at Kate's reaction.)

Kate: Anyway. Reagan this is my cousin Bruce Wayne.  
Reagan: Hi. Nice to meet you again.  
Bruce: You too.  
Kate: Bruce this is my girlfriend Reagan.

(He smiles at her and shakes her hand then he let's it drop.)

Kate: You try and steal this one and i'll hurt you.

(He puts his hands up in the air and backs off making them laugh at him.)

Veracity: She had a girlfriend just after her Sophie broke up and she ended up sleeping with Bruce.

(Mark looks at her and then looks at him.)

Mark: Ouch.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: And Sophie seriously.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Well than.

(She looks at him and laughs. Later that night back over at Kate and Reagan's apartment Kate's looking at the ring box in her hand as Reagan walks into the apartment 

Kate hearing the door open quickly hides the ring under the pillow she looks over at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: How was work?  
Reagan: Good. How were rounds?  
Kate: Good. Things have seemed to have slowed down.   
Reagan: Well that's great to hear.  
Kate: It is.   
Reagan: You okay?  
Kate: Yeah i'm fine. Why wouldn't i be?  
Reagan: Because you're acting weird.

(Kate laughs at her and then looks at the pillow then looks back at her and realize she can't wait two days to ask this woman to marry her so she looks at her and 

grabs her hands.)

Reagan: Kate!  
Kate: For the past two or three weeks I've been doing a lot of thinking and everytime i woke up i'd look at you and i'd think i don't know if i could wake up every 

morning for the rest of my life without having you in my life and i know that sounded bad.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Kate: Okay um i'm very good at these so.

(She reaches behind her and grabs out the ring box and looks at her.)

Reagan: What's up?  
Kate: Like i said i'm not very good at these. So here it goes. Reagan i love you so much that when i think about the hell that we've gone through because of Sophie and 

recently also with her mother. Every morning i wake up and i think how lucky i am to have you in my life and i tell myself that i can't wait to take that next big step 

in our relationship other than asking you to move in with me.

(She laughs at her. Kate gets up and kneels down in front of Reagan as she opens the box and shows Reagan the ring.)

Kate: What i was wondering is if you'll make me the happiest woman on earth and Marry me?

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off as she smiles at her.)

Reagan: Yes.  
Kate: Yes.  
Reagan: Yes i'll marry you.

(Kate smiles at her as she takes the ring out of the box and puts it onto her finger once it's on there Kate throws the box away and kisses her getting her to smile in 

it as their kissing Kate deepens it sending them into a love making session. Later their both on the bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other as 

the kiss continues Reagan deepens it sending them into another love making session. Later their both asleep for the night as their sleeping Reagan turns over and wraps 

her arm around her fiancee's waste feeling the ring on her finger she wakes up and looks at the ring and smiles at it then looks down at the woman lying next to her.)

Reagan: I can't wait to become your wife Kate Kane.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as she lies her head down onto her chest and falls asleep again as they both fall asleep again they both smile in it 

because neither one of them can wait until the day they both can call each other wife and they really don't care what either Sophie or her mother do in order to try 

and break them up because as long as they have each other there's nothing that can break them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because in the next chapter is a six month time jump and then in the last chapter as requested will be a two year time jump with Kagan having a child of their own. Also instead of doing a double update for Battle of the Rival's i'm going to be working on a chapter for this one and Battle of the rival's well it will be a double update. But for two different stories well never mind you guys get what i'm saying. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Shopping with Friends. I know it's been a couple of days since i last updated and i am sorry. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Six months later.

(It's been six months since Kate asked Reagan to marry her after asking her they told everyone in both of their families which then got Oliver to threaten to beat up 

Kate if she ever hurt Reagan again which then got both Mark and Calamity to make beat on who would win in a fight and it came to draw when they both agreed it would be 

Kate who would win in one and he looked at them as the other's laughed at them.)

Oliver: Now that's no fair. You two beat against me.  
Mark: Yeah and.  
Oliver: You're bio est.  
Mark: How.  
Oliver: Kate's your sister in law.  
Mark: And. She'll be your's soon enough so shut up.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Mark: Hell i'm even sure Ares could kick your ass.  
Ares: Leave me out of this wuss.  
Mark: Wuss.  
Ares: And.  
Mark: That's it you're a wuss.

(She looks at him as Calamity smacks him.)

Mark: What?   
Calamity: You're hurting Oliver's little girl feelings.

(They continue to laugh at his face.)

Oliver: What is this pick on Oliver day?  
Thea: Of course not.  
Oliver: Thank you.  
Reagan: It's pick on Oliver day everyday.

(He looks at her as they all laugh at his face. In between picking on Oliver and planning the wedding shortly after both Kate and Reagan told Reagan's family that Kate 

had asked her to marry her Kate went and told Jacob Mary and Veracity that she had asked and being the sisters that they are picked at her. She playfully pushed 

Veracity and then pushes Mary who laughed at he.)

Mary: Hey it's our sisterly duty to give you hell. Dad tell her.  
Jacob: I'm staying out of it.  
Kate: Now there's a first.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs.)

Jacob: Hey now wait a minute.  
Mary: It's been a minute.  
Jacob: Weren't you just picking on your sister.  
Mary: Yes. But you're more fun.

(He puts his head down as they start laughing then calm down. After telling her family Kate went back to Wayne Tower to talk to Luke and tell him. After telling him he 

looked her and nodded his head at her telling her he was happy for her and then wished both her and Reagan luck. She thanked him and walked into her office after 

telling everyone that their getting married shortly after telling everyone Sophie saw the ring on Reagan's finger one of the days she went into Crow to see Mark after 

seeing it she went over to try and cause problems with her but Mark got up and they walked out of the command center to go and talk as they walked out she thanked him 

and they talked for awhile as their talking Mark sees someone else walk in and waves at em he nods his head at him getting Reagan to turn to see who it is seeing who 

it is she laughs.)

Reagan: He moved back?  
Mark: Yeah. He wants to help us keep Sophie in line and if Kate hasn't been able to do it.  
Reagan: Really think he can?  
Mark: Only really one way to find out.  
Reagan: Yeah really.  
Mark: So what's up?  
Reagan: I know we're just engaged and are wanting to wait a couple of days before planning the actual wedding but i wanted to get one thing out of the way.  
Mark: Name it.  
Reagan: I was hoping me and Kate could use the place we were first met for the wedding.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: The Penthouse.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: It's fine with me. Hell even after the wedding as a wedding present from me. You and Kate can even have the penthouse.  
Reagan: Shouldn't you run that by Veracity?  
Mark: I did and she agrees.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: I mean ever since i baught the building out from under Tommy Elliott all the building has been doing is sitting there i should really think about doing something 

with it.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: You've always wanted to run your record label.  
Mark: True. But i'm not so sure i want it in Gotham.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: I'll think about it. I mean there's more than enough office spaces in that building i can do that.  
Reagan: Yes you can.  
Mark: I'll have to run it by Veracity i mean when i baught it.  
Reagan: She was trying to figure out what the hell you were thinking?  
Mark: Pretty much.  
Reagan: Or you can go into real estate like Kate did.  
Mark: Now if you think i'm going up against your fiancee your insane.

(Reagan laughs at him.)

Reagan: I'm sorry it's just i still can't believe we're getting married.  
Mark: I'm happy for you two really i am.  
Reagan: Thank you.  
Sophie: All but one.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: Look if you're out here to try and cause problems don't. Kate's made her choice and it's not you. So get over yourself.

(Then they both turn and walk off. After walking away from her Sophie knows she's losing just about every friend she has because of attitude towards Reagan and is 

really starting rethink how she sees them together then walks off to go and get back to work. After that last confrontation with Mark and Reagan Sophie started turning 

things around and even apologized to Reagan and to Kate for how she's been acting since they got back together they both accepted the apology and Mark having over 

hearing it walks over to her and tells her that her Apology better of been real or they'd really problems. Then he walked off to go and talk to Veracity about 

Reagan's idea about Mark turning Tommy Elliott's old building which is now his into a record label. All of that is leading up to this it's two days before Kate and 

Reagan's wedding in between the wedding planning and to having Kate's ex do a complete one eighty on both Kate and Reagan and apologing to them for everything she put 

them through after the apology Kate and Sophie have slowly started fixing their friendship Sophie has found herself growing close to ex husband again trying to repair 

what she damaged after Kate showed back up and keeping how she still felt about Kate away from him the closer they get the happier she gets along with everyone else 

around them. But just because Sophie's done a complete one-eighty doesn't mean that her mother has she's still trying to find ways to break up Kate and Reagan's 

relationship and for the first time in months since Sophie brought her to Gotham she's told her to back off of Kate and Reagan and that if she finds out she's been 

harassing them she's gonna arrest her then would walk away from her as she walked away from her Julia looked at her and laugh.)

Sophie: What?  
Julia: You threatening to arrest your own mother.  
Sophie: Yeah that's not a very easy thing to do. But i'm trying to fix my friendship with Kate and if my mother is still trying to cause them problems.  
Julia: No i get it.  
Sophie: Okay good. So you and Ares huh?

(Julia looks at her and laughs.)

Julia: Yeah. I don't know. I mean she's hot and with the body to match but.  
Sophie: Uh-oh.  
Julia: It's weird.  
Sophie: Why?  
Julia: She looks like Kate.  
Sophie: She's one of Kate's doubles so.  
Julia: It's weird.  
Sophie: You've slept with her.  
Julia: True.  
Sophie: And that wasn't weird.  
Julia: No.  
Sophie: Uh-huh.  
Julia: Okay what?  
Sophie: Nothing.

(She walks off laughing at her.)

Julia: Mark i swear you say anything.  
Mark: I'll try not to tell Reagan you slept with her then.

(She looks at him as he walks off laughing at her face.)

Julia: Seriously you two suck.  
Mark: I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing she's sucked.

(He claps hands with Sophie as they walk off laughing at her face.)

Julia: Mark i'm going kill you.

(He walks off laughing. Later that night over at the Hold up Mark and Sophie walk in and head for the bar as they get there Mark orders their drinks and the bartender 

walks off to go and get their drinks ready as Mark sends Veracity a text message once he's done with it he sends it then puts his phone away as Calamity walks up to 

him.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. You okay?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: Uh-oh.  
Calamity: It's nothing bad really. It's just ever since Sophie's done a complete one-eighty on her mother.  
Mark: She causing you trouble?  
Calamity: Nothing that me and the girls can't handle.  
Mark: Okay good. Hey i wanted to run something by you.

(Calamity looks at him.)

Calamity: Yeah shoot.  
Mark: Me and Reagan were talking just after her and Kate got engaged.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: What you think about me starting up my own record label?

(Calamity looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Depends.  
Mark: On what?  
Calamity: Who'd you want as an artist.  
Mark: Now see that is an easy answer.

(She looks at him.)

Calamity: I kind of figured.  
Mark: So you agree with what i wanna do?  
Calamity: Yeah. I mean other than performing isn't owning your own company something you've been wanting to do?  
Mark: Yeah. But I've never really thought about it until i baught Tommy's old building.  
Calamity: Never would of figured that be the building you'd use though.  
Mark: I gotta do something with it. I mean Kate's turned Bruce's old building into a real estate company.  
Calamity: And given how he's been raving on and on about it. Comes to show you how proud of Kate he is.  
Mark: Yeah he's not the only one whose proud of Kate and what she's doing.  
Calamity: Her dad.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean he said going into business for herself other then opening this place.  
Calamity: True. Where is Kate anyway?  
Mark: I think Luke said she was out doing rounds.

(Calamity nods her head at him. As they continue to talk about Mark opening up his own record label here in Gotham the more she asks him about the artist he wants to 

bring onto the label as they continue to talk and joke around Kate walks into the bar and over to them.)

Mark: Hey there's the bar's missing in action owner.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Yeah yeah.  
Mark: One more yeah and it'll be a Melanie C song.

(Calamity starts laughing Kate's face as she throws the rag at him getting them to laugh.)

Calamity: Anyway.  
Kate: What?  
Calamity: In two days you'll be a married woman.  
Kate: I will be.  
Mark: How you doing?  
Kate: Getting nervous.  
Mark: Yeah i think the both of us know that feeling.  
Calamity: Yeah. Only thing is.  
Mark: I know right now Kate's ex isn't causing them anymore trouble.  
Kate: No she's not and i'm very thankful for that.  
Mark: Yeah. What has she said about her mother?  
Kate: I don't know. According to Julia ever since Sophie stood up to her.  
Mark: She's stopped talking to Sophie.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Calamity: It seems like the only time she wants to spend time with Sophie is if she's helping her break you and Reagan up.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Well as long as you have one Moore off of your's and Reagan's case.  
Kate: Yeah really.

(As they continue to talk the Bat signal comes back and Mary rushes in to tell Kate and she rushes off towards the back and gets changed back into her suit.)

Mark: Get the Crows there.  
Mary: Okay.

(She grabs her phone out as Mark rushes out to his truck and gets into it as he gets in he quickly takes off to where she said their at. Later Mark pulls up and stops 

the truck once it's stopped he puts it into park then shuts it off once it's off he gets out and rushes over to them as he gets to them he pulls them apart they go to 

swing at him but Mark manages to duck and punches them in the stomach getting them to double over then punches him in the face sending him down as he lands his buddy 

comes in to get him but someone fires their grabbling hook at them and pulls them away from him he turns to see who it is and laughs.)

Mark: Nice timing.  
Batwoman: You know how i like to make an entrance.

(He starts laughing as two guys come in and attack them but their able to get their barring's back and start fighting them as their fighting someone goes to hit Mark 

from behind only to have someone fire an arrow at them sending them backwards as they land Mark looks up at who it is and laughs he throws the one he was just fighting 

into a dumpster as he goes into it he falls to the ground unconscious Mark looks at Oliver who walks over to him as Kate throws one of her handcuff's and throws in 

order to cuff one of the men to dumpster. One of the other men goes to run only to have someone fire another arrow at them sending them down once their down Mark and 

Kate look over at her and laugh.)

Mark: And you're joining this family.

(She looks at him and laughs. As a group of Crow's armored vehicle's pull up and all of the others run off only to be cut off by GCPD pulling up and throwing the rest 

of them to the ground.)

Mark: I'd say run but.  
Batwoman: Too late.  
Mark: Yeah. 

(Then he rushes off down the alleyway as he gets there he feels for a pulse then he turns her over and sees who it is.)

Mark: Oh shit. Batwoman!

(She runs off down the alleyway. As she gets there she sees who it is and sees the look on Mark's face.)

Batwoman: Ares!  
Mark: Yeah. Supergirl!

(Hearing her name she flies over to them and than lands just behind them and walks up to them.)

Kara: Oh Rao.  
Mark: Get her to Crow.  
Kara: Okay.

(She picks her up and then quickly takes off as Sophie and Tyler walk over to them.)

Sophie: What's wrong?  
Mark: Looks like we know who they were beating on.  
Tyler: Who?  
Batwoman: Santino D'Antonio's former enforcer.  
Sophie: They got a lot guts if they go after someone who worked with a mobster.  
Mark: Yeah no kidding.  
Batwoman: Anyone who goes after one of Santino's men should know.  
Mark: That he's going to be getting pay back.

(They all look at him and then look off.)

Sophie: Well then they better pray that woman lives.  
Mark: Even if she does live. And knowing someone went after her.  
Sophie: He'll still go after them.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Lovely. We're gonna have a pissed off mobster in Gotham.  
Kate: Let's hope not.

(They start laughing then calm down. Later over at Crow Head Quarters over in their medical wing Mark walks in followed by Kate whose changed back into her street 

cloths. As they get to everyone Mark walks up to his wife and kisses her head getting her to look up at him as he kisses her then pulls away from as he sits down next 

to her.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. You?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm good.   
Mark: Okay good.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Veracity: So i hear you wanna open up your record label.  
Mark: Let me guess.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh. I'm so going to get her.  
Veracity: So it's true?  
Mark: It is. I was thinking about turning the building i baught out from under Tommy and turning it into a record label.  
Veracity: When did you come up with this idea?  
Mark: I was talking with Reagan after her and Kate got engaged.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah. So what you think?  
Veracity: I honestly like the idea. I mean it'll help us out in the long run. 

(He smiles at her as he puts his hand onto her stomach and then kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I still can't believe.  
Veracity: I know right.

(He leans down and kisses her stomach and pulls away from her as he kisses her again then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I love you so damn much you know that?  
Veracity: I know and i love you too.

(He smiles at her as the doctor comes out and Mark walks over to him.)

Mark: How is she?  
Doctor: She's okay. She's got some minor injuries Bruised ribs sprand wrist black eye and fat lip other than that she's perfectly fine. She should be at 100% by the 

time the wedding comes around.

Mark: Are right thanks.

(He nods his head at him then he turns and walks off Mark walks back over to everyone else as he gets there he walks up to them.)

Kate: Hey. How is she?  
Mark: She's fine. She's got minor injuries bruised ribs sprand wrist black eye and fat lip. Other than that nothing to major.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Well she might have a bit of a bruised ego.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: Because Julia won't sleep with her.

(They start laughing at Julia's face as she goes after him making him laugh at her and she jokingly starts beating on him getting both Kate and Sophie to fall out of 

their seats laughing at them. Then they calm down.)

Julia: That's nice you guys officially suck.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Julia: Oh i know this. And you're still an asshole.  
Mark: I know.

(She starts beating on making him laugh at her. As they continue to talk and joke around Ares comes out of back and walks over to them seeing her walk out Julia looks 

at her and smiles Reagan seeing the smile nods her head at her.)

Reagan: It's okay.  
Julia: You sure?

(She nods her head at her Julia smiles as she walks around Mark and over to Ares as she gets to her she smiles at her as Ares grabs her into her and kisses her getting 

her to smile in it as their kissing Mark looks over at Veracity whose trying to keep from laughing then she holds her stomach and Mark rushes over to her.)

Mark: Babe.  
Veracity: I'm are right it's just he kicked and he kicked hard.  
Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: Yeah honey i'm sure.  
Mark: Okay.

(He looks back at Ares and Julia and smiles at them as he turns and looks at Veracity again then kisses her head then pulls away from her.)

Veracity: Actually i'm gonna go for a walk.  
Mark: Okay.

(She gets up and walks off down the hallway to go and walk around as she walks off Mark walks over to Julia and Ares who have just pulled away from each other. As he 

gets to them he starts talking and joking around with them as their talking and joking around they hear a scream down the hallway. Getting them all to turn and look.)

Ares: What the hell?  
Veracity: Mark!

(Hearing her voice he runs off towards her as he's running off towards her she continues to scream out.)

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: Mark!

(As he gets to where she is he kneels down next to her.)

Mark: Hey hey what's wrong?  
Veracity: You remember that kick i just told you about?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: Babe i don't think it was kick.  
Mark: Why?  
Veracity: Because i think my water just broke.

(He looks down and sees water on the floor.)

Mark: Oh shit. 

(He looks around the hall way but can't find a room.)

Mark: Mary!

(Hearing her name she runs off towards them as she gets to them she looks down and sees Veracity down and sees the water around her.)

Mary: Oh god.   
Mark: We gotta get her to a room.  
Mary: I know. Do you see any open?  
Mark: No and i'm afraid to leave her side.

(Back behind them Kate finds one and tells them Mark has her sit down once she's sitting he picks her up and helps over to a room as they get her in there Mark lies 

her down on the bed. Once she's down she looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah i'll be just fine.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(As he keeps a hold of her hand a doctor comes in to help them out with Veracity and look her over. Over the next couple of hours everyone in both Mark and Veracity's 

life are in the waiting area waiting for news on veracity and the baby as their waiting Mark walks out of the room they have Veracity in looking a little nervous and 

alot relaxed seeing him walk out of the room Kate walks over to him.)

Kate: She okay?

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: Yeah she's just fine.  
Kate: The baby?  
Mark: He's fine too.   
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'm a dad.

(She looks at him and smiles at him as he hugs her getting her to laugh at him then she pulls away from him.)

Kate: You two got a name?  
Mark: Yeah we do.  
Kate: What is it?  
Mark: Jacob Brian Buchanan.

(She looks at him and smiles again as she hugs him again. Then she pulls away from him.)

Mark: Vera's gonna have to stay here for the night. And Jacob acouple of days after that.  
Kate: I'm so happy for you guys Mark.  
Mark: Thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome. And i know my father is going to love the name.  
Mark: I sure hope so.

(She laughs at him. Later back in the room Kate walks into the room and knocks on the door getting Veracity to turn and look at her.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. I hear you guys named the baby after dad.  
Veracity: Yeah.

(She walks over to her and sits down next to her to talk to her. A couple of days later it's the day of Kate and Reagan's wedding people are starting to show up to the 

penthouse for the wedding as their arriving Mark's looking around the room and helping people to their seats as their walking to them Mark looks over at Veracity and 

smiles at her as he walks over to her.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm fine.  
Mark: The babies okay Vera.  
Veracity: I know. But it's only been a couple of days since he was born and i'm nervous.  
Mark: He's in the Crows medical wing i'm sure their taking good care of him. I mean after all he is Commander Kane's grandson so i have a feeling people are going to 

think twice.

Veracity: I know.

(He kisses her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(Later the wedding is full swing both Kate and Reagan are up at the alter saying their vows and exchanging wedding rings. After exchanging rings J'onn announces them 

wives and tells Kate she can kiss the bride.)

Kate: Finally.

(Reagan starts laughing as she kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her. As they pull away from each other they both turn and look at 

J'onn and Reagan tells him she's taking Kate's last name and she laughs at her.)

Mark: She wants to take Batwoman's last name?  
Oliver: I know we're in trouble.

(They start laughing as Kate sticks her tongue out at them making them laugh.)

J'onn: You two are bad.

(They start laughing more then calm down.)

Mark: I know. But Kate knows we love her.  
Kate: I know.

(They laugh at her.)

J'onn: Ladies and gentlemen let me be the first to introduce you Mrs. And Mrs. Kate Kane.

(Everyone stands up and start clapping for them as they walk back down the aisle as newlyweds. A couple of weeks later over in Rome,Italy Kate and Reagan have been in 

Rome on their honeymoon and have been enjoying themselves in out of the room during their whole Honeymoon they've gone out to see the sights spent time together 

enjoying their newlywed status in between going out and enjoying the sights of what Rome has to offer and well spending a lot of their time in the room Kate calls to 

check up on Veracity and her two week old Nephew to see how their doing and when she gets the response she wants she smiles and then gets told to go back to her 

honeymoon Kate always hangs up laughing. After hanging up with Veracity Kate turns and looks at Reagan whose still asleep on the bed after their latest love making 

session. She walks back over to the bed and gets into it and turns to look at her wife and smiles at her as she's smiling she thinks about what happens now that their 

married will they have kids or will they stay the way they are. But Kate knows with them having just been married kids really aren't in the cards at the moment. All 

Kate cares about right now is the woman lying next to her sleeping peacefully and to Kate right now is all that matters to her is this woman with her the woman she 

married and to this day is falling even more in love with. She leans in and say's something in her ear.)

Kate: I love you Reagan Kane.

(Reagan smiles in her sleep then wakes up and looks at her wife.)

Reagan: I love you too Kate Kane.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She kisses her as their kissing Reagan smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Good to know.

(She laughs at her as she pushes her back onto the bed and Kate lies down as Reagan wraps her arm around her waste as she wraps her arm around her waste Kate kisses 

her head then pulls away from it as she lies her head back down and goes to sleep for the rest of the night. As they both fall asleep as much as they both wonder 

what's next for them they really don't want to think about anything other than being with each other they will talk about what happens next later on down the road until 

that time they wanna spend time together being happily married and enjoy the rest of their honeymoon they don't want to worry about the outside world they don't want 

to worry about people like Sophie's mom out there trying to break them up. The only thing they want is each other so they couldn't careless what she say's or does the 

only thing that they care about is each other and Nothing else matters to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because like i said i know it's been a couple of days since i last updated. I've had a lot on my mind. But i promise you no more lagging behind on the stories there will be more Kagan one shots coming up next week. After i finish this one i'm gonna start working on Battle of the Rivals again. Also let me know down in the comments what you think of Mark and Veracity naming their son after Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the final chapter of Shopping with Friends. I hope you enjoy it.

Two years later.

(It's been two years since Kate and Reagan got married and since Veracity gave birth to her's and Mark's son who they both happily named after Jacob after she gave 

birth to him and he went down to meet his new grandson and when Veracity told him the babies name he just about broke down in front of them and then smiled at him.)

Jacob: Thank you both.  
Mark: Anytime.

(He smiles at his son in law then goes back to his grandson and wishing Catherine was here so that she could see him for herself. After giving birth the baby and going 

to Kate and Reagan's Wedding after two or three days in The Crows medical wing they let them take him home and get him settled into their apartment. After a month or 

two after Veracity had her's and Mark's son Beca had found out she was pregnant with her's and Calamity's first child together and about a year later she gave birth to 

a little baby girl and with permission from Mary they named her after Mary's mother who she knew would be so happy to know they named her after her. In between Beca 

finding out she was pregnant to giving birth to her's and Calamity's daughter one of Mark's ex's showed up in Gotham and tried to cause problems for him and Veracity 

by lying and saying Mark was hooking up with Ares who just happens to be dating another one of Kate's ex's and she wasn't to happy with the lie that was coming out of 

the man's mouth and punched him which got Mark to look at Julia and laugh.)

Mark: Now i really see what Kate Sophie and Ares see in you.

(She looks at him and laughs. Shortly after Mark's ex disappeared Reagan's ex came to Gotham and she even tried to cause problems for them by saying that Kate was having 

an affair with Sophie who had just gotten back together with Tyler and he wasn't to happy with the lie and told her that if she ever made up a lie about Kate and 

Sophie again that he knew people that could her make sure she disappeared and never be seen again. Hearing that both Mark and Ares started laughing after she walked 

off as she walked off they busted up laughing at him. Then they calmed down as Mark clapped hands with him. And then they went on with their day as Sophie kissed him 

getting him to smile in it then she pulled away from him.)

Sophie: You realize that was so hot.  
Tyler: I wasn't meaning for it to be.

(She smacks him which gets Kate to laugh at her.)

Sophie: Shut up Kate.

(She walked off laughing at her face.)

Sophie: So mean.

(They continue to laugh at her. All of that was leading up to now it is the year 2023 after a year of marriage both Kate and Reagan both decided it was time to add to 

their family and started planning on going to see a doctor about using Kate's eggs and implanted them into Reagan so they can start their own family after a number of 

treatments. a Month later Reagan found out she was pregnant with her's and Kate's first child after finding out that Reagan was pregnant they started looking into 

getting a bigger place Mark once again offered them the Penthouse but they declined again and he understood and he couldn't wait to meet their baby once he/she was 

born. After Kate and Reagan declined to move into the Penthouse both Mark and Veracity decided to move into it so he could be closer to the record label that he had 

started a year earlier since he's opened the label he's a number of new and upcoming artist come in and play songs for him and one of his producers who just happens to 

be Beca. Not long after opening the label he managed to not just sign two of the acts from the USO tour from back in 2017 he also signed Evermoist and the Bellas who 

have since then released two albums off of his label and he couldn't be happier about and he knows his parents would of been proud of him for doing what he loves. 

Because everyone knows that his friends are happy for him. Anyway out on the streets of Gotham Batwoman along with the Crows are chasing down an assult suspect. Over 

in the batcave both Reagan and Luke are working to try and see if they can't find an easier way for Kate to get to them without a causing an accident when they can't 

find one Kate goes off in a different direction in order to let the Crows try and catch up with him.)

Mark: Batwoman what the hell are you doing?  
Batwoman: Something stupid.

(Mark looks at Sophie whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: At least she's honest.  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: Don't do anything to stupid your wife will never forgive us.  
Reagan: I really wouldn't.

(They start laughing again then calm down. As they continue to chase after their assault suspect Mark gets an idea that just might get him into trouble with his own 

wife.)

Sophie: What the hell are you doing?  
Mark: Something that could get me killed by Vera if she ever finds out.  
Sophie: What is it with you and Batwoman trying to get yourself's killed.  
Mark: No one said we were bright.  
Batwoman: Hey.  
Mark: Just kidding gees.

(Sophie looks at him and laughs as he jumps onto the roof of the car getting whose over driving to look up at the ceiling. Kate rides up to the vehicle as she gets 

there she closes the door and looks at Mark whose to keep from falling off of the car as he's hanging onto it he looks around for something when he finds it he tosses 

it to Kate and she blows out their tires getting them to nearly lose control of their car as it comes to a stop Mark quickly gets off of it before they start firing at 

him and Kate quickly tosses him a rifle and fires at the back window getting to them put their hands up.)

Mark: Too easy.  
Batwoman: How you know?  
Mark: I know people like them taking them down was way to easy.

(Then someone takes a shot at them getting the both of them of duck down and then turn to see who fired at them. As they turn to see who fired at them Mark seeing who 

it is gets up and fires at him getting him the shoulder and sending him down as the Crows surround the car with this guys men in as they surround the car both Mark and 

batwoman rush off towards the man who took a shot at them as they get to him he goes to fire but Mark kicks the gun out of his hand and keeps his pointed at him.)

Mark: It's been two years and we finally got you all.

(He looks at him and can tell Mark's annoyed.)

Mark: Did you really think it was a bright idea to go after Santino's right second command?

(He looks at him not sure of what to say then Sophie rushes over to them and she quickly turns him and puts him in handcuff's once he's handcuffed she gets him up and 

walks him back over to their vehicles.)

Batwoman: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. After two years we finally got all of Ares attackers.  
Batwoman: But what i want to know is.  
Mark: Who the hell hired them.  
Batwoman: Would be a good place to find out.  
Mark: Yeah i know.

(Then they walk back up to everyone. Later back over at Crow Mark walks up to Ares and tells her they got em all.)

Ares: Any of them talking?  
Mark: No.

(She nods her head at him.)

Ares: I'm still trying to figure out why they came after me?  
Mark: I don't know. We're even still trying to figure that out. I mean everything else going.  
Ares: Yeah.  
Mark: You sure you're okay.  
Ares: Yeah i'm fine Mark really.  
Mark: Are you not getting any from Julia because that can be fixed.

(She pushes him back making him laugh.)

Ares: No it's not that. It's just like you said with everything going on.  
Mark: No i get it.  
Ares: Okay.

(He turns and walks off but she calls out to him getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Ares: There some where we can talk and i won't get punched by someone.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They walk off towards one of the training rooms as they get there he opens the door and let's her go in first as they walk in he closes the door behind them and then 

walks over to her.)

Mark: Are right start talking.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ares: You know there's this really big part of me that keeps wishing.  
Mark: What?  
Ares: That two years ago instead of staying here and getting back together with Kate.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You were in love with Reagan?  
Ares: Still am actually.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: What the hell is it with you and Sophie realizing you're still in love with the girl after she's moved on with someone else.  
Ares: I said i was still in love with her. I never said i was going to break up her marriage. 

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Ares: It's just as much as i like Julia i can't stay here. Knowing i can't have Reagan.  
Mark: So you're leaving.  
Ares: I'm leaving. Both me and Julia split up. I don't want to be like Sophie and use her like that. It's not fair to her.   
Mark: I know that.  
Ares: So i figured leaving Gotham would be the best thing to do. So i can get my head on straight.  
Mark: And if you do come back.  
Ares: I'll know i'll be able to focus on being with one woman and one woman only not wishing i could be with your sister in law's wife.  
Mark: Okay. We're not gonna force you into doing something you're not ready to do.  
Ares: I know. Anyway. I gotta go.  
Mark: You're not even going to say goodbye to Reagan?  
Ares: If i do i'll end up doing something that will really get her wife to beat on me.  
Mark: Okay. Well you know where we are if you ever decide to come back.

(She nods her head at him as she turns and walks off as she walks off Mark stands there not sure of what to say or think as Calamity walks into the room.)

Calamity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: What's going on with?  
Mark: She's leaving Gotham.

(She looks at him and then back at Ares.)

Calamity: Why?  
Mark: She has feelings for someone else and given how this someone else just happens to be married my sister in law.  
Calamity: Oh so her and Julia?  
Mark: Broke up. She knew it wouldn't be fair to her if she stuck around.  
Calamity: Oh well that sucks.  
Mark: it does. But there's nothing we can really do about it.  
Calamity: I know. But i still feel bad for her. Because i know what it's like to be in love someone and knowing i'll never get my chance with them.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Who you mean?  
Calamity: If i told you.  
Mark: I won't hate you.  
Calamity: Well i'd hope not. Because it was you.

(Then she turns and walks out of the room as he looks at her and laughs off the shock then he walks off behind her as he walks out he sees Ares talking with Reagan as 

their talking Reagan nods her head at her Then she turns and walks off as Reagan sits down and Mark walks over to as he gets to her he sits down next to her.)

Reagan: She's leaving.  
Mark: I know.  
Reagan: I don't get it Mark.  
Mark: I don't either. But it's her choice to go Reagan we can't stop her.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.

(He goes to get up but Reagan stops him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: I wanted to run a name by you.  
Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: Me and Kate have been doing a lot of talking lately about names for the baby if it's boy or a girl.  
Mark: Okay. Hit me.  
Reagan: Well if it's a girl.  
Mark: You thinking there Reagan?  
Reagan: Actually it's more personal for.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Okay.  
Reagan: I was hoping we could name the baby if it's girl after one of your sister's.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: That's fine.  
Reagan: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. I miss my sisters like crazy Reagan it be very nice of you two.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: And if the baby is boy?  
Reagan: Mark Oliver.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock as he hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: I think those are fine names.  
Reagan: Thank you.  
Mark: You bet.

(She smiles at him as she stands up and walks off as Mark sits there and starts thinking as someone walks up to him and little hands put their hands onto his leg.)

JB: Daddy!

(Mark looks up at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: Hey here's my little man.

(He picks him up and holds him then he leans into him as Veracity sits down next to him.)

Veracity: It's past his nap time but he wanted to come and see Daddy.

(Mark smiles at him as he kisses his head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: I'm glad he came here i really needed this.

(Veracity looks at him as she touches the back of his head.)

Veracity: What's wrong?  
Mark: Ares just left and Reagan just asked me my opinion on the names for her's and Kate's baby.  
Veracity: Wow okay.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: What names?  
Mark: She wants to name the baby if it's girl after one of my sister's.

(She looks at him and smiles as keeps her hand where it is.)

Veracity: Hey.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: She said told me that if they have a boy she wants to name him after me and Oliver.  
Veracity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: You hoping for the boy or the girl?  
Mark: Either as long as the baby is healthy that's all anyone can ever hope for.  
Veracity: True.  
Mark: Like him.

(She smiles at him as Mark kisses his son's head then pulls away from it as he leans over and kisses his wife getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you both so damn much babe.  
Veracity: I love you both so much too.

(He kisses her again as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from him.)

Mark: You okay?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm are right. I have who i want right here. The man i love and the cute little boy we made together.  
Mark: He takes after his mother.

(She looks at him and laughs as he kisses on her neck getting her to laugh and kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Babe we're in public.  
Mark: Yeah i know. But i'm just.  
Veracity: What?  
Mark: I'm happy. You and this guy here make me so happy. I mean in different ways. But you both make me happy.  
Veracity: Good to know.  
Mark: He's cute so he makes me happy just by being cute.

(He gets him in the sides making him laugh and Veracity smacks his arm.)

Veracity: You mean.  
Mark: What he's cute when he laughs.  
Veracity: He is cute when he laughs.  
Mark: Oh good i think he was scared there for a minute.

(Then they start laughing as they hear a scream come from down the hall Mark hands Jacob over to Veracity and quickly gets up and runs off towards where they heard the 

scream.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks up at him and runs over to her as he gets to her he looks at her hand.)

Mark: Oh that is not good. We gotta get you to the medical wing and now.

(He picks her up and then rushes off towards the Medical wing with Reagan in his arms.)

Mark: Vera get Kate here now.

(She grabs her phone out as Mark rushes Reagan off towards their medical wing. Over at Wayne Tower Kate's at her desk looking over some paper work as her cell phone 

goes off she reaches over for it and answers it.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Veracity: Kate!  
Kate: What's up?  
Veracity: You need to get to Crow right now.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Veracity: Mark just had to rush Reagan to the medical wing and Kate it didn't look good.

(She hangs and grabs her things and takes off towards Crow Head Quarters. Later over in the Crows Medical Wing Mark rushes in and heads over to Mary.)

Mark: Mary i need a gurney.

(She rushes over to them and pushes a gurney towards them as she gets it there Mark lies Reagan and onto it and Mary starts looking into her eyes.)

Mary: What happened?  
Mark: I don't know. Me and Veracity were talking and then we heard a scream down the hallway i ran down to go and see if she was okay.  
Mary: And she was bleeding?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Mary: Okay. I gotta get her into Xray and see if we have to get her into sugary.  
Mark: Okay. Veracity called Kate she should be on her way here.  
Mary: Okay.

(They rush off down the hallway with Reagan as they run off Sophie and Julia rush up to him.)

Julia: What happened?  
Mark: Me and Veracity were talking and then we heard someone scream i handed Jacob over to her and i got up and ran off towards her when i got there she was on the 

ground.

Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: She was bleeding.

(They look at him and then look off not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: Vera's are ready called Kate.  
Julia: Okay.

(Later over in the waiting area everyone there is waiting for news on Reagan and the baby after they had to rush her into emergency surgery. As their waiting for news 

on Reagan Kate rushes into the waiting area and Mark rushes over to her.)

Kate: Where's Reagan?  
Mark: They had to take her in for emergency surgery.  
Kate: Why?

(Mark not being able to say anything Julia walks up to her and explains to her why Reagan had to go into surgery hearing what she is gets upset. Which they can 

understand because they weren't told about this before they tried to have a baby in the first place.)

Kate: The baby?  
Mark: They don't know yet. But they said they'd let us know if anything came up that you needed to know about.  
Kate: Okay.

(She walks off to go and be alone and think about what to do if they tell she'd have to choose between her wife and their unborn child. Over the next couple of hours 

everyone continues to wait for news on Reagan's condition as their waiting the doctor comes out and Mark rushes over to him as he gets to him he tells him what he 

needs to know and then asks for Kate. Mark looks around and spots her then calls her over to them.)

Mark: Kate!

(She turns and looks at them as she walks over to them as she gets there the doctor tells her the samething he just told Mark.)

Kate: The baby?  
Doctor: Congrats mama you're the proud mother of a heatly baby girl.

(She looks at him and then falls into Mark who grabs her and holds her.)

Kate: My wife?  
Doctor: She's okay. We're going to be putting her into recovery right now. Once she's in there i'll send someone out to come and get you.  
Kate: Okay thank you.  
Doctor: You're welcome.

(Then he turns and walks back into the room as Mark hugs his friend then pulls away from her. Later over in Reagan's room she's in there asleep as Mark walks up to the 

door and knocks it on getting Kate to look up at him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey. How is she?  
Kate: She's asleep.  
Mark: The baby?  
Kate: Also asleep.

(He looks down at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: She's so cute.  
Kate: She is.   
Mark: You guys name her?  
Kate: Yeah. We did.  
Mark: What's that?  
Kate: Natalie Rose Kane.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Rose as in Ruby Rose?

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Yeah. She's one of Reagan's favorite actresses.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Mine too.

(She smiles at him as he looks down at his sister's namesake.)

Kate: You can't have my wife.

(He looks at her and laughs. As he goes back to watching the baby sleep. Over the next several hours people come in and out of Reagan's room to see the baby and to see 

how Reagan's doing after her surgery after spending time Reagan and baby they would turn and leave to go home for the rest of the night. As they leave Kate sits back 

down and looks at her wife lying there in the bed sleeping after coming out of surgery in order to deliver the baby safely as she's watching her sleep she thinks how 

happy she is to still have Reagan in her life and how much more lucky she is to have the baby there to and she also starts thinking that after what happened tonight 

she want to try and add to their family but she knows later on down the road they will see about trying again but for right now Kate's hearts full she's got the love of 

her life with her and said love of her life just gave birth to their new beautiful baby girl who they both happily named after Mark's sister. As she's sitting there 

watching Reagan sleep her phone goes off she grabs it out too see whose calling her but she sees it's not a call and that it's text seeing who it's from she laughs and 

opens it up.)

Clark: (Text Message) Congrats on the new baby Kate.  
Kate: (Text Message) Thanks Clark.   
Clark: (Text Message) You're welcome.

(Then she smiles at the phone again puts it away once it's put away Kate smiles because she can't believe how lucky she is have such an amazing woman in her life and 

how many more great friends she's made through out the years thanks to being friends with Mark and wonders how many more people he can help her meet but she doesn't 

wanna really think about that right now due to her now being a mother. And as of right now Kate couldn't be any happier with how things turned out in her life. She can 

finally rest because she finally got her happy ending and that's all she could ever really ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because who doesn't love a happy ending? And i just had to add in Clark giving Kate his best when it comes around to her new little girl let me know down in the comments below what you think of the name. And to be fair I had to bring Ruby up just once in one of these stories. I swear to you tomorrow there will be two new chapters of Battle of the Rivals.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because there's more drama to come and yes i mean in the form of Sophie Moore but later on Kate has another person on her's and Reagan's side as far as Sophie goes. Let me know who you think it is that is new ally of Kate's and who do you think Kate texted and then who called her back let me know down the comments below.


End file.
